


Being Cool is Overrated

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TMP kinkmeme - "smushy smut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Cool is Overrated

He looked up at her window and then suddenly he couldn’t. Danny lit the cigarette between his lips and breathed deeply, trying to steady himself, trying to keep from crying. It went to his head and before he knew it he’d chain-smoked half a pack and felt dizzy and sick and positive he’d made the worst mistake of his life. He had to undo this. He had to get her back.

The buzzer rang and Mindy sighed. It was probably Morgan. The man was impossible to get rid of, no matter how clear she made it that she wanted to be alone – and she did not have the strength to deal with Morgan tonight, not when her heart was broken so badly that she couldn’t even drudge up the necessary appetite to drink some wine.

“Go away, Morgan,” she said immediately into the intercom. “Whatever it is, we can talk on Monday.”

“It’s not Morgan.”

Shit. No, it wasn’t. Danny’s voice cut right through her and she felt another wave of crying coming on.

“Go away, Danny. I just…I can’t talk to you right now.”

“Mindy, please. Please give me another chance.”

“Another chance to do what, break my heart? I think you’ve done enough damage tonight, Castellano.”

“Mindy…”

“We can talk at work.”

“Mindy.”

“ _What_ , Danny? What is _so_ important for you to say that you can’t just let it go and let me lick my wounds in peace?”

Silence.

“Look, you have my attention. What do you want?”

“You,” he answered, after a beat, and it was just one syllable but his voice still cracked. “I want to be with you; I made a mistake and I want you back.” She let out a long, shaky breath.

“I can’t do this like this, Danny. I’m gonna buzz you up, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you.” It did. She knew that it did. Whatever tiny part of her hadn’t forgiven him yet would when she saw his face. It was terrifying and she hated herself a little bit, but this man who had just broken her heart could have her just by being there, just by saying he wanted her.

He knocked on the door and she let him in and they looked at each other for a long, heated moment before he pulled her into his arms and she pressed her mouth against his neck.

“You can’t just do that, you know,” she mumbled, her lips brushing against him as she spoke. “Break up with me for noble-slash-heartfelt-slash-made-up reasons and then expect me to take you back.”

“I don’t expect it,” he said softly in reply. “I just hoped. I love you, Mindy. I can’t walk away from that.” He pulled away enough to look her in the face. “I tried. I couldn’t even get out of sight of your building, and so help me God I will do whatever you need me to do because I – ”

“I need you to be here,” she told him quietly but firmly, running her hands along his sides as she looked up into his face. “I need you not to leave when you get afraid. You love me but you _did_ walk away and coming back doesn’t change that.”

“I know,” Danny said, letting out a long breath as she seemed to be coming to the conclusion that he could stay. “I know. I…this is hard for me, Mindy. I’ve never loved anyone like you before. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, before.”

It was the way he said it, so easily, as if he’d been telling her he loved her for months and not for the first time tonight. (It was all right, though. She knew.) So Mindy summoned her strength and said it just as easily.

“I love you, too, Danny,” she assured him, and then she reached up to kiss him. His lips were so soft and even though it had been less than a day since they’d last kissed she had been preparing for it to be the rest of her life and she clung to him hungrily, wanting him, needing him to want her. Her lips parted of their own accord and now she was the aggressor, pushing her tongue into his mouth to move with his. She wanted him so badly now – wanted to make him hers, wanted to swallow him whole, wanted to hold him as close to her as he could be, this silly, stubborn man whom she loved more than she’d ever thought possible. His chest was heaving against hers and his hands tightened around her ass and she – just – _wanted_ – him closer.

“Danny,” she said breathlessly, tearing her lips away from his and tilting her head back so that he could hear her while still pressed against her. “Danny, take your clothes off.”

She’d caught him off guard and Mindy could see the surprise in his eyes.

“You love me, so…make love to me,” she answered in a would-be casual voice. “Take your clothes off.”

“Mindy…are you sure?”

He stood there, just looking at her, and it would have made her nervous except desire was written all over his face and so she just began carefully to undress him.

“An hour ago I thought I’d never get to touch you like this,” she said simply, pulling his shirttails from his pants and pushing it off him. “I don’t want to wait anymore; I want to be with you. Take your clothes off.” She fumbled with his belt buckle and he chuckled softly.

“Okay, okay, I got it…and hey, you take your clothes off, too…”

He smiled and it was everything, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides, the way his cheeks broke into little dimples, the way he looked at her as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. Mindy could barely wait long enough to pull her dress over her head before pulling him towards her again, feeling the comforting warmth and hard muscles of his body through the thin undershirt he still wore. Her bare breasts rubbed against him in the most delicious way and her nipples were tightening and she pulled him closer, closer, moaning at the feeling of his body flush against hers, the heat of his budding erection pressing into her thigh. She slid her hands under his undershirt, over the smooth hot skin of his back, and pulled it off him.

“I meant _all_ your clothes, Castellano,” she murmured throatily. “I want them all off and to feel you inside me.” His cock jumped against her leg and she felt it and laughed a little, lowly, reaching up to kiss him hotly, sucking hard on his tongue and his bottom lip, her desire mounting as Danny lightly thrust his hips into her body. She cupped his ass in both hands, squeezing tightly and relishing the sparks that shot through her as he pressed even closer.

“There are condoms in the night stand,” she broke the kiss to murmur into his neck.

“Already?” he asked, his voice sounding vaguely surprised through the fog of his arousal. Mindy nodded, biting her lip and letting out a long, shuddering breath.

“Yeah. We can do, I dunno, post-play later if you want but I need you inside me, Danny.” She drew away from him and lay down on the bed, her knees falling apart as she watched him scramble in her drawer. She’d never been this naked in front of a man, not even Tom, but Danny had already seen her and even besides, she wanted him to look because when he looked she felt perfect. And he didn’t stop looking for a moment as he rolled the condom on and rushed over to her, slotting himself between her spread thighs. She nodded quickly at the question in his eyes and then he was pushing inside her and it was a little bit too tight but she loved it, the feeling of being so completely filled almost overwhelming her. It had been a long couple of weeks and Cliff had never felt like this.

“God, Mindy,” Danny panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he held still, waiting for her to adjust, and there was something so hot about watching him fight with his self control. She’d been seeing him struggle for weeks now and it had always turned her on more than she let on. She raked her nails over his butt and ground her hips up against his.

“Please,” she begged, and he hadn’t really needed that much encouragement to start moving. Mindy closed her eyes, relishing the delicious feel of him sliding in and out before remembering that she wanted to watch, wanted to look at him, wanted him to feel the wonderful, exhilarating sense of completion that she felt when he looked at her. So she opened them and saw the beautiful tension in his muscles, on his face. He was clearly holding back, wanting to wait for her, and she felt a rush of love for him, this man who could _wait_ so much better than she ever could, who had more patience than she’d ever had.

“I love you,” she said, because she wasn’t patient and she didn’t wait and she wanted to say it, again and again. “Fuck, Danny, I love you so much.” She drew her knees up towards her chest and smiled at the way he moaned as he was able to get even deeper.

“I love you…oh, Mindy, you feel so good,” he gasped, speeding up just a little, like he couldn’t help it, which only made her even hotter.

“Yes, Danny, take me, fuck me, harder, yes…” she moaned, encouraging him, wanting to watch him lose himself, wanting to watch him want her. She wasn’t all that close but this was a different kind of satisfaction, his body so close to hers, pushing in deeper and deeper and faster and faster and harder and harder. Sex had felt good for a long time, and love was always intoxicating, but it had never been like this, like he was hers and she was his and she never wanted to let him go.

“You can come whenever you need to,” she murmured in his ear, and then she sucked hard on his earlobe and clenched tight around his dick and he almost sobbed as he came inside her. She ran her hands soothingly along his back and even after he pulled out clung to his body resting heavily on top of hers.

“You didn’t…?” he murmured after he’d caught his breath, and Mindy shook her head and was about to answer, “that’s fine” when she felt his thumb pressing against her clit in slow, small circles, and then he’d moved down her body and it was his tongue instead. She knew she had to taste like lube from the condom but his expression didn’t change as he held her gaze and worked his tongue and lips on her until she saw stars.

“Fuck, Danny,” she sighed after she’d had a chance to collect her breath and he’d had a chance to curl up next to her, his fingers tracing patterns on her bare hip. “I can’t believe I cheated myself out of five weeks of _that_.” He smiled sleepily and placed soft kisses on her neck, over her collarbone.

“We can make up the difference, babe,” he assured her in a relaxed, lazy voice she’d almost never heard from him before. She smiled in the dark and pushed closer to him.

“I know. But what if you hadn’t come back? I would have gone my whole life without…”

“But I did come back. Hey. Mindy, I came back because I knew I couldn’t go my whole life without that. Without you, without us…I can’t do that, and I don’t wanna do that, and I will thank God on my knees that you don’t want to, either.” Mindy smiled and rolled over to face him.

“So we can go public, now?” He nodded vigorously.

“I don’t care who knows.”

“No more ‘being cool’?”

“ ‘S overrated.”

“And you love me.” She broke out into an almost giddily happy smile at the words, and Danny was looking back at her with a smile that had to equal hers.

“I love you so much. That’s why I did it, you know, that’s why I kissed you. You asked earlier. It’s because I love you so much and I’ve wanted you for so long that I couldn’t _not_ do it anymore. I had to.” She smiled sweetly at that and kissed him lightly on the nose.

“I’m glad you did.”

He had a sudden flashback to just a few hours earlier, when all he’d been able to say to her about that kiss was, “I’m sorry.” And now he was in her arms, in her bed, happier than he could ever remember being.

“Me too.”


End file.
